The Weird Guy and the Tree Hugger
by indestructiblemasterofwar
Summary: Youhei Sunohara and Tomoyo Sakagami have always been at each others throats. He see's her as a rival while she sees him as a nuisance, but will she see that he is really a nicer guy than she thought? Will he stop harassing her and thinking of her as a boy? Will they become friends or greater? Confessions, heartbreak, and romance included.
1. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

 **Disclaimer- I do NOT own Clannad, its characters, or any works related to the Clannad universe. Clannad belongs to Key Studios. This is just a fanfiction**

Tomoyo Sakagami has been cooking breakfast for Tomoya Okazaki for a couple weeks now. She feels like the two of them have become close friends and plans to confess to him. As nerve-racking as it is, she decides that she will do it today.

Valentine's Day is coming up, and Tomoya knows that five, possibly six girls like Okazaki. She doesn't want them to get a chance as she has the opportunity to confess to him and publicly declare their relationship, if accepted.

"Rise and shine Okazaki. I have made breakfast for you." Said Tomoyo. Okazaki groaned in dislike. He tossed and turned like someone who stays at least another five minutez in bed after waking up.

"You know how much I love sleeping. It is the best way to pass my time, and besides, why are you here Tomoyo? It's Saturday. You don't have to cook for me everyday of the week" Okazaki questioned. "I know, but I doubt you get any breakfast because of your home situation, and besides, you're my friend." Tomoyo stated. "Thanks. I doubt I could cook for myself, and boy do I sure love it when a girl comes over to cook for me." Okazaki joked.

Tomoyo laughed. She knew that he wasn't the best with words but was trying to say thank you. For a delinquent to be greatful for an honor student who cooks for him, she isn't sure if he is just always hungry or truly thankful. Regardless, this entire exchange still warmed her heart. As they say, the best way to get to a man's heart is through his stomach.

As Tomoyo worked on cooking steamed rice, Okazaki took a seat at the table. This may be the best moment to confess. The anticipation is killing her and she just wants to know how he feels about her.

"Hey, Okazaki, are you seeing Nagisa?" Asked Tomoyo. The wrong words came out, but this topic has her curious about his relationship with Nagisa. "What? Seriously? You're just like Kyou and Kotomi. No, I am not seeing Nagisa." Okazaki said, blushing.

"Um... so, then, will you go out with me?" Tomoyo asked, trying to sound brave. "Wha- with you? Tomoyo? I, uh... I don't know what to say. This is so sudden." Okazaki said, trying not to panic. "You know, the reason I am asking you out is not only because I like you, but because there are a few other girl's who like you too. I wanted to snag you before them." Tomoyo stated. For a girl, she is brave to come out with it and declare her feelings.

"Huh? A few other girl's? Like who?" Okazaki questioned. Tomoyo sighed in disbelief. "You are so dense. It's me, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, Kotomi, and maybe even the girl with the star-shaped carving's. What was her name again? Fuko? Yeah. Fuko Ibuki. Maybe her. That makes five or six girl's. So, I was just wondering if you would pick one of us, and if it could be me, I would be happy." Tomoyo said.

Okazaki sighed. "Look, I am not too sure about all the girls you listed off, but I know that Nagisa is the one who interests me the most. I am sorry, but I can't be with you Tomoyo." Okazaki said, hoping she wouln't cry or get mad, because in these kinds of situations, he chokes on his own words.

Tomoyo held back her tears. "But... what is so great about Nagisa? What does she have that I don't?!" She asked, her voice gradually growing in volume.

"Well... she is sweet, cute, kind, loves the Dango Daikazoku, isn't judgemental, gets along with everyone, and" before Okazaki could finish, Tomoyo ran out of his house, barely finishing the steamed rice she was cooking for him.

She had heard enough. She didn't stand out to him. Tears streamed down her face as she kept running, and running, not knowing where exactly she was headed. Before she knew it, she had to stop to catch her breath. She made it in the middle of a street, and it so happens that the Furukawa bakery is right there.

"If you'd like... if you'd like, I'll take you to a place, where all your wishes come true." Tomoyo turned her head to see Nagisa. She opened her eyes. "Hi Tomoyo! What are you doing this early in the morning? And on Saturday?" Nagisa questioned in her usual cheery voice.

That's right. What was she doing? Planning to cook for Okazaki and confess, hoping he would return her feelings? She never stood a chance, unlike Nagisa. "I, um... I gotta go. Bye Nagisa!" Tomoyo shouted as she started running in the same direction she was headed, leaving a confused Nagisa.

Jealousy fumed through her. Pain ached her heart, and tears welled up in her eyes again. No matter what, she will be too embarrassed to show up anywhere where Okazaki or any of the girls would usually be. She just kept running and running.

She stopped and took a seat, panting and sweating and crying. She looked around and saw she was outside some sort of highschool dorm. Another place where she doesn't belong. She feels lost.

Time passed and after about five minutes, the clock hit 8:00 AM. The sun shined bright on her tear-stained face. She wanted it to be night time. She wanted to be alone. Right now, she felt vulnerable and... strange? Yeah. Like a strange person in a strange town full of strangers.

Before she could run or hide, the door to the dorm opened, and out came the last person she thought she would hope to see in her current situation. Youhei Sunohara.

"Oh, hey Tomo-" he halted his greeting as he noticed her tears. Worry replaced his previous cheery expression. "Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Sunohara immediately bombarded her with questions.

"I'm, fine. *Hic*." Tomoyo persisted. Even if she wanted him to leave her alone, his questions have slowly driven her to tears. Was she alright? No. Did something happen? Where should she begin with that?

She couldn't stop the tears. She tried hold back. No good. She burst out crying. "Hey, hey, hey, shhhhh. It's okay!" Sunohara embraced her and tried his best to comfort her.

As confused as he is, he hoped he didn't go to far with his usual teasing and harassment at school. Hoping he isn't the reason why she is crying, thoughts started to swirl in his head. Do guys cry like this? Maybe she really is a girl. I hope she didn't take my accusations of her gender and her incredible physical strength to heart.

Bullying. Kotomi has been through it. Sunohara has been through it. Now, maybe even Tomoyo. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Tomoyo. I didn't mean any of it." Sunohara said, pleading his guilt to his victim. Tomoyo calmed down a bit to be able to form a coherent response. "Wh- what? What're you talking about." Tomoyo questioned.

What possible reason could someone like Sunohara have to apologize to her? Like he said, they're rivals, and she doesn't want to see him lose to anyone but him, so what's with the sudden apology?

"I'm the reason you're crying, isn't it? It's because of my constant harassment at school and my accusations of your gender, right?" Sunohara questioned. It is no surprise he would ask such a thing when he has no idea what is going on.

"What? No, it is nothing like that." Tomoyo faltered, not wanting to replay what happened merely an hour ago. "What is it then? You can tell me." Sunohara encouraged her.

"Let me ask you Sunohara, why are you doing this for me? I thought we were rivals, right?" Tomoyo questioned. He liked her, he couldn't tell her that. They're total opposites. They're incompatible. "I guess I take back what I said about you being a guy. That, and, I really thought my harassment caused you to cry, so I felt guilty." Sunohara stated.

Maybe he is a nice guy after all. She could see why he would think he is a bully. After all, he does get beat up a lot by her and Kyou. They've been pretty mean to him too. "You want to talk about it? I won't force you, but I want to help you, so please, come inside." Sunohara said.

She followed him as he took her hand and lead her to his room. As expected of Sunohara, it was a mess. The shelves are crammed with so much Manga. He has a few albums of Yoshino Yusuke's lying around. He didn't even make his bed. Similar to Okazaki's and bad, but not too bad for a boy.

He sat down and gestured to the spot next to him on the bed for her to sit down, and so she did. He gave her the time she needed to calm down before he asks. They were both silent for a couple minutes before he spoke up. "So... you want to tell me what happened, or keep it all bottled up like every teenager?" He asks, giving her the choices.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Should I change anything? Any suggestions? I will publish a part on certain fridays. I also am publishing this story on Wattpad.**


	2. His Shoulder To Cry On

**His Shoulder To Cry On**

She knew he wouldn't stop asking until he hears the truth. There is no getting out of this. He has her cornered because of the way he asked- aggressive but caring. Youhei Sunohara. There is a lot more to this guy than she thought. It seems like she missed out on a lot when she could've become friends with him before all this.

"You don't have to tell me. I won't force you. After all, why should you trust me? It's not like I've ever helped you when you have problems." Sunohara said. "But I do want to help you. Seeing you like this is just so hard to watch and I would like to know what is going on. You are a kind person, and someone like that should not have to cry." Sunohara assured.

Wow. She never thought he thought she was kind, especially after all their interactions. Even a delinquent like him be a kind person. Her perception of him has changed drastically.

"Hey, stop spacing out Tomoyo." His voice brought her back to reality. She was lost in thought about him. "Oh, sorry." She said. There were no more tears to cry as she already felt debydrated to the bone from exhaustion and heartbreak.

"What happened was... I, um, I was at Okazaki's house at about 7:00 earlier. I was cooking for him, and I thought since Valentine's Day is coming up, I might as well confess to him before any of the other girl's that likes him gets him before me." Tomoyo stated. Sighing, she continued.

"Those other girls are Nagisa, Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi, and maybe Fuko Ibuki. It didn't go well. He said he likes Nagisa, not me. I even told him that those five girl's I listed like him, but he didn't believe me. So, in simplest words, only one of these six girl's, including me, could be with him, and that is Nagisa. None of us stood a chance." Tomoyo finished.

After about ten seconds, Sunohara spoke up. "You're beautiful Tomoyo, so don't think that just because you got rejected once means that you don't ever stand a chance, because I think you have a better chance of getting with a well liked guy like Okazaki than most girls, so I think there would be plenty of guys in your life that will be competing for your love." Sunohara said, a light blush on his face.

Tomoyo was visibly blushing too. She had no idea he could have such supportive words. She couldn't help but smile at this. "Ahaha... You. You really think so? You mean all that?" Tomoyo wondered. She felt like she were in a daze, still finding it hard to believe that Sunohara thinks she is beautiful.

"Yeah! Hell yeah I do! And don't you think differently. Same goes for any girl- that no matter what, you're beautiful enough for someone out there to love." He stated proudly. Speaking a heart felt speech, he blushed.

He should confess sometime soon, but first thing is first- become better friends with her. Close enough where trust is bonded so well between them. She wants someone to love her, and she won't fall in love anytime soon after what happened.

"Thank you, Sunohara! I didn't know you could be such an inspirational poet who gives advice." Tomoyo beamed. She was so happy someone like him thinks this way. "Oh come on, don't over exaggerate!" Sunohara said, trying to be modest. "I'm not! You're a huge help, so thank you so much Sunohara." Tomoyo said.

"Sure. Whatever. Ahem. So, does this mean we are friends?" Sunohara asked. He already knew the answer. They cleared their misconception's of each other and he helped her get back on her feet. "Of course we are! Anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you, or even boyfriend like you." Tomoyo stated, trying not to tease him.

"Haha, ahaha... I don't know about that, but thank you. It is just what a friend would do for one in need." Sunohara said, laughing her teasing off. "I am serious. Any girl would be so lucky to date you Sunohara. Your a sweet guy." Tomoyo said.

"I don't want to be popular like Okazaki. I know I wouldn't want more than one girl chasing after me. Girls are scary when it comes to what they'd do to be with the one they love, you know. Besides, Okazaki is so dense. I would hate having to be that clueless." Sunohara stated, being both serious and joking as to enlighten Tomoyo's mood further.

Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. "Aww. Shunohawa doesn't want a harem of girls like Tomoyo, Kyou, Ryou, Kotomi, Nagisa, and Fuko to fight for his love? Isn't that cute." Tomoyo teased, causing Sunohara to blush. "H-hey! When you put it that way, you make it sound like I want to be single forever! Not true!" Sunohara said.

"Ahaha. I am only kitting. Hehe!" Tomoyo said. Sunohara felt so relieved he could cheer up the girl he loved from absolute misery to real happiness. She is adorable when she is like this-playful and joyous.

"You wouldn't mind if I call you Youhei then, would ya?" Tomoyo asked. "Of course not. Go ahead." Sunohara said, smiling. It feels natural now because he always calls her by her first name while she used to call him by his last name. They are great friends now. Sure, people will assume they're a couple, but at least he will eventually get hints as to how she feels about him.

They see each other differently now. They went from heated rivals to close friends in a matter of minutes after seeing each other at the dorm. Sunohara knows he is excited for his life at school, as he has the girl he loves as one of his close friends.

 **Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think. Should I change anything? Until next time, see ya.**


	3. Kyou the Matchmaker

Sunohara was on his way to school when he saw Tomoyo ahead. Running to catch up with her, they greeted each other. "Tomoyo, wait up!" "Oh, hey Youhei. It's nice to see you're coming to school on time." Tomoyo beamed. "Yeah, but mainly so I can see you before school. How've you been?" Sunohara questioned. About a week had passed since the incident at Okazaki's.

"I am great, and thanks for asking about me. It mean's a lot." Tomoyo smiled. "Don't mention it. We should get going now." "Okay" Tomoyo agreed.

The two walked together chatting about the upcoming student council chairmen elections. Helping Nagisa with re establishing the drama club is still their main goal.

While they were walking, they weren't aware of an incoming vehicle until it came at a fast speed crossing the road right behind them. Sunohara and Tomoyo turned their head's to see a vespa ready to kill them. Sunohara tackled Tomoyo to the side, barely avoiding a fatal hit.

"Morning love birds!" Kyou teased as Sunohara and Tomoyo barely dodged her terrible driving skills and escaped death. "What is that supposed to mean?! Anyway, are you alright Tomoyo? You aren't hurt, are you?" "I'm fine. What about you Youhei?" "I am good."

"Oh, I see. It seems you two have become awfully close- calling each other by your first name's, I see. Are the two of you dating? Have you kissed yet?" Kyou teased. Both of them blushed when they heard her accusations.

"No way! We aren't dating!" Sunohara defended. "Yeah! What he said! Besides, he is a delinquent while I am an honor student. Er, um, not that I wouldn't want to date a nice guy like you Sunohara. Arrgh! Dammit, please just forget what I said." Tomoyo said while flustered.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend, Tomoyo?" Kyou asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh, it seems it is your chance Youhei, make your move on her! Hehe." Kyou said, half teasing, half serious. "Ah, save it Kyou! I don't want to be late to class!" Sunohara said as he took off towards school.

"Hm? Since when did he want to be on time? Anyway, what is going on between you and Youhei? The two of you look like you really like each other." Kyou questioned. "Don't tell anyone else, please Kyou?" Tomoyo requested.

"Tell them what?" Kyou asked. Tomoyo blushed. After several seconds of quiet thinking, Kyou continued. "Oh! I get it! You like Youhei, don't you?" Kyou teased. Tomoyo blushed some more, but after several seconds, she nodded.

"I knew it! Now, time to start Operation 'SunoGami'! Hehe." Kyou stated firmly. "Operation 'SunoGami'? What is that?" Tomoyo asked. "It's my matchmaking operation to bring you, Tomoyo Sakagami, and your beloved Youhei Sunohara together as boyfriend and girlfriend. So how 'bout it? Make this easy for me and just listen to my advice on confessing, please!" Kyou asked.

"No way, bye Kyou." Tomoyo said quickly as she ran off to school. Kyou smirked, thinking 'either way, I'll get those two together somehow. I need the help of all our friend's in the drama club though.'

 **Lunch Time**

Lunch time came, and Youhei started to have lunch out with Tomoyo in the courtyard. Not many people come there, so it is quiet and relaxing. That is what Tomoyo said.

"Hey... Youhei. I wanted to ask you something." Tomoyo said, blushing. "What is it?" Youhei responded. "Are you going out with someone right now?" Tomoyo asked. "What? No way! Who would date a loser like me, right? I am single af. I always have been, and probably always will be." Youhei said, with a sappy smile.

"Boi." An unknown sad whine resonated from the ground. Sunohara looked down to see Botan cuddling his leg. "YOUHEI!." Kyou threw her textbook across the courtyard, aiming for Sunohara's head. He managed to barely dodge a concussion inducing hit.

"Woah, Kyou, what are you doing?! Relax, would ya?" Youhei said. "You were trying to kill Botan, weren't you?" Kyou accused. "Take it easy Kyou. He didn't do anything wrong. We were just sitting here eating lunch when Botan came up to his leg and cuddled him." Tomoyo said.

"That's right." Youhei said. Kyou eased up her hostility. "Is that so? Haha. Well, you love birds were eating lunch out here when Botan appeared here? Hey Botan, aren't they cute together?" Kyou asked. "Boi, boi!" Botan exclaimed.

"Um, what exactly does that mean?" Sunohara asked. "She means yes." Kyou smirked. Tomoyo blushed, as did Youhei. "Whatever. I, uh, gotta get to class. See you guys later." Youhei said plainly, managing to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, he seemed unfazed by it. You seem lovesick Tomoyo. You really love him, don't you?" Kyou asked in a serious manner. "What?! I... uhmm... I do LIKE him, but love? I am not sure. I guess... maybe... I do love him. Maybe, that is why I am feeling this way." Tomoyo admitted.

"There. See? I knew it. You guys are adorable together! Now, I will start Operation 'SunoGami' soon. Hehe." Kyou smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that Kyou. I won't let you do anything weird to the two of us. Anyway, I gotta go to class. See ya." Tomoyo said, making it clear that Operation "SunoGami" won't be easy.

 **1 Week Later**

The student council chairmen elections are over and the new student council president is none other than Tomoyo Sakagami. Her work began piling up along with a little stress. She has been working hard to re establish the drama club, and it worked.

While she was in the middle of class, which happened to be with Kyou, Kyou suddenly stood up and shouted "Attention everyone. Our lovely student council president Tomoyo Sakagami is into a bad boy named Youhei Sunohara. They're so in love! Let's cheer them and their love on!"

For the rest of the day, Tomoyo heard gossip of this rumor, and even her friend's were asking about it. As she was at her locker getting the things she needed, Kotomi, Kyou, Ryou, and Nagisa approached her. "Don't worry Tomoyo. Youhei was off campus to grab a bite when rumors spread so he hasn't heard." Kyou said

"So I heard you really like Sunohara, Tomoyo." Kotomi said. "Look! There he is now! Make your move Tomoyo!" Nagisa exclaimed, pointing to Sunohara who was trying to get a drink from a vending machine.

"Argh! Oh yeah? What about you and Okazaki? He is right in that classroom sleeping like a rock, so go get 'em." Tomoyo fired back, flustering Nagisa. Kyou just giggled while Ryou smiled.

"You know, this entire exchange feels like a competition as to who gets their crush first. I think Nagisa will get Okazaki first if you don't step your game up with Youhei, Tomoyo." Kyou teased.

"What?! How am I supposed to make any move on him when there is gossip going all around about us? Wait... uh oh." Tomoyo blushed. "Oh, so she does like Sunohara? They would be very cute together." Kotomi stated.

"Whatever. I'm going home. See ya." Tomoyo said. The gossip has put her under a lot of stress, pressure, and made her mind swim with thought's about Sunohara.

Even as student council president, people will try to ruin your reputation for anything they don't like about your personal life. Now, everyone is going on about them like the paparazzi does with celebrities.

As long as Sunohara doesn't know yet, everything will be alright. Tomoyo doesn't care what others think as much as most girls do. Well, that is what she told herself. Goddammit Kyou!

At least she found out her true feelings for Youhei. He is such a nice guy. It was hard not to fall for him in the first place. Now, Okazaki seemed like a stupid little crush compared to Youhei.

 **Thanks for reading. See you in the next one!**


	4. Realization

**One Week Later**

Sunohara was just chilling in his room after a long day of school. It was finally Friday and he would like to relax.

The door opened after a couple knocks and in came Okazaki. "Hey man. You wouldn't mind if I stay here for a while?" Okazaki asked. "Sure. Help yourself." Sunohara said.

Okazaki was drinking tea while Sunohara read Manga. "Say man, do you like Tomoyo?" Okazaki asked. "Heh?" Sunohara let a questioning sound escape his lips. "You like Tomoyo, don't you?" Okazaki said for the second time.

"I uh, I guess so. Why? Why do you ask." Sunohara wondered. "Well, there have been plenty of rumors at school that the two of you are friends but are madly in love with each other." Okazaki stated proudly. "What?! Since when?!" Sunohara asked.

"Well, ever since Kyou shouted out loud that Tomoyo really likes you and that the two of you are in love. You were not there because you ditched school." Okazaki said. "Damn you Kyou! Wait, did you just say Tomoyo likes me?" Sunohara asked.

"Yep! And she thinks that I should tell you because she said that an oblivious friend of yours like me should help the two of you get together." Okazaki said. "I don't know man. I haven't really thought about it lately. Are these feelings really mutual?"

"Yeah. Just DO IT!" Okazaki said, giving him a Shia Labeouf imitation. "Haha. Whatever. Thanks, but you just focus on getting with your beloved Nagisa. I can handle asking Tomoyo out." Sunohara stated, trying to sound brave when deep inside he knows he is a little nervous.

"Sure. Just know I ship SunoGami just as much as Kyou!" Okazaki said. "Whatever. Just don't do anything weird to force our relationship. Same with Kyou. Besides, don't you think the student council will pressure her to focus on studies only? How would she even have time for me?"

"She will ignore them of course. Like I said, she loves you man. We all know that you are the person she needs the most. She would never just let go of you because others told her to." Okazaki assured. "Then, hopefully she doesn't take any of it too seriously." Sunohara said.

Sunohara was still skeptical if she was in love with him. It had only been two weeks since they became good friends. Maybe she realized that Okazaki was just a stupid little crush, and not love?

If that was the case, Sunohara would keep his eye out for any signs that she wants more than friendship between them. After all, she seems to be awfully comfortable and happy with him and likes to spend time with him nowadays. She changed.

 **Six Days Later**

It was now Thursday. Tomoyo was on her way to the cafeteria for lunch when she suddenly felt someones weight on her back and fell right after making it to the main floor at the base of the stairs. She looked to the side and saw Kyou on top of Kotomi, who both wound up falling into her.

"Ow... Hey, what the hell are you doing Kyou?!" Tomoyo asked, frustrated. "I am trying to save everyone's ears from the horror of Kotomi and her terrible violin performances. She was about to play and I tackled her." Kyou stated in a mixture of stress and pride.

"Why? At the staircase? Are you? Stupid? Kyou?" Tomoyo asked, still winded and recovering her breath. "Sorry Tomoyo. Hehe." Kyou giggled, returning back to her bubbly self. "Why are you such a bully, Kyou?" Kotomi wondered out loud.

"Oh right, forgot you were still here." Kyou beamed. "I gotta go before anyone starts talking about me being violent towards another student. That would be bad for a class rep. See ya!" Kyou said, running to the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that, Tomoyo. She is a handful." Kotomi said, sitting up. "Don't worry about it. I am used to it." Tomoyo admitted. "Yeah? You mean with her rumors of you and Sunohara being madly in love?" Kotomi said.

Tomoyo blushed. "Yeah. That." Tomoyo said. "I gotta get to class too. Good luck with Sunohara. See ya!" Kotomi ran away, holding her violin case, which was still partially open. "Better collect my stuff I dropped." Tomoyo wondered out loud.

She looked over to see her bag, lunch, and water bottle sitting a few feet away. Trying to get up, a sharp pain ran through her legs. "Ow!" What happened? A sprained ankle? A pulled muscle?

"Tomoyo? Are you okay?" She looked up to find her man, Youhei Sunohara, who has a look of concern plastered on his face. He must have heard her say ow. This is awkward. "Yeah. Sorry. I kinda fell. How clumsy. I am alright though." Tomoyo smiled, embarrassed.

"I bet this had something to do with Kyou." Sunohara muttered under his breath as he came to Tomoyo's side. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Sunohara said, still looking worried. "What? No, really, I am fine Youhei. " Tomoyo insisted.

"Don't be silly." Youhei said. He suddenly put her arms around his neck and grabbed her knees as he picked her up. "Woah! Hey! Ah! Youhei, you're going to drop me!" Tomoyo panicked.

"I won't Tomoyo. Don't worry. I may be clumsy myself at times, but I would never drop you." "Where are you taking me?" Tomoyo asked. "My place. You can rest there." Youhei said. "I can't miss school." Tomoyo protested.

"Well, I am not giving you a choice. You need rest, and that is that. Safety first, Tomoyo. Stop pushing yourself so hard." Youhei said plainly.

"Please, don't trouble yourself on my account. I am not worth the time. I can walk." Tomoyo protested. "Tch. Like hell you can. You are terrible at lying, and besides, don't think that you are not worth my time, because you certainly are." Youhei stated.

Tomoyo blushed at his words. There is no getting out of this, but as embarrassing as it is, she is secretly glad that he came to the rescue when she needed him. He has once again reminded her of his strong loyalty towards her.

After a long, awkward walk to the dorm, Sunohara set Tomoyo down gently on his bed. "You must be tired." Sunohara said as he pulled the blanket over her. "Ha. Says the guy who carried a girl a whole mile without sweating." Tomoyo joked. "Haha. No seriously. Get some rest." Youhei said.

"I am really sorry for being such a burden on you. You should not be skipping school for me, Youhei." Tomoyo said. "Don't be stubborn. I am here to help you voluntarily. Besides, I would rather have a burden than nothing at all. So, you're my burden, and I am content with that." Sunohara declared.

Tomoyo blushed like hell. She felt guilty for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. If only Kyou had not tackled Kotomi into Tomoyo, Sunohara would not have to be so... devoted? Yeah. He sure is.

For the next ten hours, Sunohara fed Tomoyo and helped her walk to the bathroom and let her take care of business in there. Before they knew it, night time came.

*Yawn.* Tomoyo was having trouble keeping her eyes open. What a day. "Sleepy already, huh? You know it is not even 9:00 PM just yet. I can't blame you. Being student council president must be tiring." Youhei said, smiling. All Tomoyo could manage was a nod along with a hum to aknowledge that she is indeed tired. Before they knew it, she fell asleep.

*Breathing.* *Light snoring.* Hehe. So cute, Youhei thought. "All of us need help sometimes, no matter who you are. I will never leave you and will try my best to be there for you. I love you, Tomoyo." Youhei whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

*Squeek.* "Hmmm. Youhei. My... Love." Tomoyo muttered in her sleep. Was he hallucinating now? "My... Hero. Hmmmm." Tomoyo muttered again. This is real. She just sleep talked and unaware of herself, confessed her love for him.

Okazaki was right. She has changed. She does love him. Operation "SunoGami" huh. What if Kyou planned this? He will have to remember to thank her later. That is, if he and Tomoyo actually become a thing.

Now, the question is, how will he confess his love for her? His confidence has boosted after hearing her sleep talk her feelings away, but what will he do to relay his feelings for her?

He will deal with that later. All that matters now is taking care of Tomoyo. One step at a time. With that being said, Sunohara pulled up a chair used at the front of the building reception.

Sunohara was unwilling to sleep in the same bed as the girl he loves yet. He wants to give her as much room as possible and doesn't want to freak her out or make her feel uncomfortable in any way.

He laid his head on the edge, getting a little of Tomoyo's sweet hair and smell in his nose. This close to her, he could hear her steady breathing. Ah. How peaceful. It's like music to his ears. With that being said, lights out, and he too, fell asleep.

And that will end it for this chapter. Thanks for reading!


	5. Fu-Chan Support

The **Next Morning**

 **Saturday**

Tomoyo woke up in an unusually small room. A very messy room. The dorm?

Then, she remembered what happened yesterday- Tomoyo pretended to be asleep as Youhei started speak softly. "All of us need help sometimes, no matter who you are. I will never leave you and will try my best to be there for you. I love you, Tomoyo." Youhei finished.

What? All this time, he has been in love with her? She then felt his soft lips place a tender, warm kiss on her forehead. Tomoyo was secretly elated at his actions.

The tone of his voice when he confessed sounded sad. It's like he is suffering from unrequited love... Was their relationship really that bad before he helped her recover from getting rejected by Okazaki?

 **Present Time**

The rest was a blur. Tomoyo fell asleep like a rock. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that the person she loves loves her back. Everything from today to graduation will be exciting, nerve-wracking, and fun.

Tomoyo looked to her left to see Sunohara sleeping on a chair while laying his head on the edge of her pillow. "Youhei, wake up." Tomoyo said, nudging Sunohara to get up. Sunohara groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Tomoyo? What's up?" Sunohara asked. "I... wanted to say thank you, for taking care of me yesterday. My legs still hurt, but I feel much better because you forced me to take it easy." Tomoyo said, blushing.

"No problem, Tomoyo." Sunohara grinned. "Well, I better get home then. My parents might be worried about me." Tomoyo stated. "Can you walk on your own?" Sunohara asked, still worried. "I'll be fine." Tomoyo said.

"But you said that your legs still hurt, right? Let me help." Sunohara said. "They ache if I put all my weight on my ankles, so don't worry about it. Thanks though." Tomoyo insisted. "Alrighty, then. I will see you at school on Monday." Sunohara said. "See ya." Tomoyo replied.

After making it home and explaining to her parents that she injured her ankle and had to stay at a friends house because they forced her to stay for her to heal, she left out the details about her friend being a boy and that the two of them are madly in love with each other.

Her parents trusted her because she is a good girl who has good friends. At least they don't know about her feelings for Youhei Sunohara, the bad boy of all the seniors. No way in hell would they trust a rebel like him.

 **Two Days Later**

Monday came, and with it, school. Tomoyo had about twenty minutes as she made it early, dragging Sunohara with her. "Why do I have to come early?" Youhei whined. "Because, as the saying goes, if you're early, you're on time. If you're on time, you're late. If you're late, you're fired." Tomoyo smirked.

"Good to know. Is this going to be your daily routine? Waking me up earlier than usual?" Youhei asked. "Yep! Hehe." Tomoyo smiled. "This is going to take some getting used to then." Youhei groaned.

"Fuko can help you with that!" An unfamiliar voice shouted. They both turned to see a girl holding a star-shaped carving.

"... Who are you?" Youhei and Tomoyo asked in unison. "I am Fuko Ibuki. Here, take this." She said, handing them both the carvings. "What is this? Is it a shuriken?" Youhei asked.

Fuko shook her head. "Actually, it's starfish!" She exclaimed in a cute, bubbly voice. "Why are you giving this to me?" Youhei wondered. "Because if I do, you won't be able to resist these cute little critters and will have to come to school early to see them and me." Fuko said.

"There just, there so... ahaha. Hehehe.!" Fuko started to make happy sounds with her eyes closed, as if in a daze. "Um, maybe we should take her to an empty classroom where we can talk to her alone." Tomoyo said.

And so they did. Fuko snapped out of her daze. "We brought you in this classroom to talk. Fuko, was it?" Youhei asked. Fuko nodded. "You can call me Fu-Chan Miss..." Fuko faltered.

"I'm Tomoyo Sakagami. You can call me Tomoyo. It is nice to meet you Fuko." Tomoyo replied politely. "Likewise. Anyway, you're Youhei Sunohara, right?" Fuko asked.

"Yeah? How do you know me?" Youhei asked. "Almost everyone knows both of you. You are a reknown bad boy senior while Tomoyo is a legendary good girl and is the student council president and also happens to be athletic." Fuko stated proudly.

"So, tell me. What are the two of you doing together? Are you dating?" Fuko asked seriously. "What?! No, no, no, no, we are not!" Sunohara exclaimed, blushing.

"Then how come the two of you are on a first name basis? And, when I look down the window over the school courtyard during lunchtime, I see the two of you eating together. It seems quite romantic, don't you think?" Fuko said.

"So, to put it short, I think the two of you would make a really cute couple. You should definitely date, right?" Fuko stated. Tomoyo was blushing too. "Dammit, Fu-Chan. You are just like Kyou." Tomoyo said.

"You mean Fujibayashi? I have met her before. I hear that she is the one who started Operation "SunoGami" single handedly." Fuko said, forming a heart with her hands and putting it up to her face while looking at Sunohara and Tomoyo.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Bye Fuko." Youhei said. "Same. Take care Fu-Chan" Tomoyo said. The two of them took off to their classes. Fuko smiled at this. Another Operation "SunoGami" supporter has joined the battle.

 **Lunch Time**

Lunch time came, and Sunohara felt off all day. He kept thinking about what Fu-Chan, Kyou, Okazaki, and everyone else has been saying. He needs to ask Tomoyo out soon before graduation.

Tomoyo felt the same way. She wanted to be in a relationship before her time as a high schooler came to an end, and Youhei Sunohara was the one she wanted to be with.

Sunohara walked to the courtyard and found Tomoyo sitting there in the usual spot. Now or never. He blushed as he approached the girl he loves. The sooner, the quicker. After all, she did confess in her sleep and seems to be thinking about it too.

He remembered the advice Okazaki passed on from Yukine. "Timing is an important factor." Alright big boy, Sunohara thought to himself. As the Shia Labeouf line goes, "Yesterday, you said tomorrow, so JUST DO IT!" It is time.

"H-Hey, Tomoyo-Chan." Sunohara said, trying to play it cool. "Hey Youhei. What is with the Chan? Hehe. Sit down. You look like you have something to say." Tomoyo said, patting the spot next to her.

After he sat down, silence followed for about ten seconds. "Tomoyo? I need to ask you something important." Sunohara said. The anticipation was killing both of them as they already knew how one another felt.

"Go ahead. I am all ears." Tomoyo beamed. "I, uh... I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime, you know, on a date." Sunohara asked, his calmness somehow made it play out well.

Tomoyo smiled big. "I would love to! Where to?" Tomoyo asked. "I was thinking the park maybe? I mean, you love the cherry blossom's and it seemed like the perfect romantic setting. Maybe Friday evening a little before the sun sets could work, if that is cool with you." Sunohara said.

"Sure! Sounds good." Tomoyo beamed. "Ha. Alright! I'll see you then." Sunohara said, turning to leave for class. "Hey! Wait!" Tomoyo's voice called and his feet turned him around.

"Hm? What is it?" Youhei asked. Tomoyo stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hehe. I'll see you then!" Tomoyo said, blushing and running off.

Sunohara blushed. Reaching up, he felt the area where she kissed him. So soft... He smiled, knowing he actually has something to look forward to, for once. Maybe, school won't be as bad as he thought it to be now that he has his beloved Kohai-Tomoyo.

 **(Kohai- someone younger than you. It's the opposite of Senpai.) That does it for this chapter. In the 2nd to last paragraph, I made it so that Tomoyo is shorter than Sunohara when she kisses him. See ya in the next one.**


	6. Future Plans

**I am really sorry that I have not updated in a month! A lot has been going on. I moved into a new house and I got busy studying for exams. My school ended now, so I can update more often. Like I said, I only update on Friday's, even if I am on summer break. I have a lot of anime I plan to watch and have that as my priority for my free time. Also, I am going to try to be more organized when writing my fanfiction by using the line you see under this bold author's note to put certain scene's into section's. That being said, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Friday**

It was time for his date. Sunohara casually strolled through the path on the park. Sitting on the bench up ahead is the girl he loves. Tomoyo Sakagami. She looked beautiful as ever, wearing a dark colored dress with a knee length skirt.

"Hey Tomoyo. Did I keep you waiting?" Youhei asked, worried. "No it's fine. I just got here." Tomoyo smiled. He sat down and they conversed, getting to know her better.

"I know what it's like. I have family problem's too. Your's have been fixed while mine still exist. My little sister Mei still thinks my life has no purpose as do my parent's." Youhei said.

"Well, sometimes, family can be why your miserable. Tell me Youhei, are you happy at this school?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hmm. I suppose I am. After all, I have the best friend's in the world. You, Okazaki, and all the other girl's are awesome. I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, I have the girl of my dreams now." Youhei stated proudly, taking Tomoyo's hand.

"Hehe. It seems that even a delinquent like you has something to live and go to school for." Tomoyo teased. "Well, of course. I mean, you guys are like family to me. Hell, you are my family. What else could I ask for? I have everything I need to keep on moving forward in life no matter what." Youhei said.

"Then, I want you to promise me something Youhei." Tomoyo said. "Promise me that you will try your best to graduate." Tomoyo asked. "Well... sure, I will try to tough it out for your sake then." Youhei said. "I also wanted to ask what you plan to do after highschool." Tomoyo said.

"I think college is out of the question considering my poor grades on majority of my highschool transcript. I think I will just look for a job and an apartment. I can't live in the dorm forever." Youhei stated.

"Well, good. I was worried that you were going to slack off and not do anything with your life." Tomoyo said. "Hehe. You sound like Mei." Youhei joked. "Do I now? Well, big brother, do something with your life." Tomoyo teased, mimicking Mei.

"Haha. Well, I better work hard for the rest of the year. Don't want to disappoint the student council president." "Right. Go get 'em Senpai (senior/someone older)!" Tomoyo encouraged.

"And, I think... I think if your parents are okay with it, maybe you and I can live together someday. " Youhei wondered. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. I have never felt this way before for anyone, but when I met you, I experienced so much joy in my life." Sunohara said. "There were many times where I had nothing to look forward to. Where I just felt miserable and wanted to give up." Youhei said.

Tears welled up in his eyes. "So, will you marry me Tomoyo? Will you give me something to look forward to, like you already have?" Youhei asked, pulling out an engagement ring.

"It means that much to you, huh? Yes I will marry you, Youhei." Tomoyo stated. Sunohara smiled big. "But on one condition." Tomoyo said. "What is it?" Youhei asked.

"If you are really going to get a job, at least help my parents out a little with paying for my college tuition and student loans, pwease?" Tomoyo begged, puppy dog eyes style. "Of course. I will make there load easier for you." Youhei said, slipping the ring onto her finger and kissing her hand.

"Hehe. I am glad then." Tomoyo beamed, resting her head against his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair slowly. A few minutes of peaceful silence ensued.

"Hey Tomoyo." Youhei said. "Hm? "What is it?" Tomoyo asked. "I love you." Youhei stated. "Hehe. I love you too." "Ya know, that isn't the first time you said that." Sunohara smirked."Huh? What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked, confused.

"When you were asleep in my dorm after injuring your ankle, you were sleep talking and confessed while that happened. Hehe. It was so kawaii." Youhei smiled. Tomoyo blushed. "What?! You listened to me sleep talk?!" Tomoyo stood up, flustered.

She kicked him kinda hard as he landed a few feet away on the pathway. "Haha." Youhei kept on laughing for several seconds. After calming down, Tomoyo spoke up.

"This wasn't the first time you said I love you either, ya know." Tomoyo said, with a light smirk on her face. "What do you mean?" Youhei asked, flustered.

"I pretended to be asleep when you told me how you felt and kissed me on the forehead. I was so happy." Tomoyo smiled. "Oh... FUCK! YOU HEARD THAT?! NOOOOOOOO!" Youhei screamed, running away.

Tomoyo broke down, laughing. "Come back! It isn't that big a deal now, is it? Haha." Tomoyo chased after him through the park pathway. She knows it will take a while for him to calm down after this embarrassment.

As long as they have each other, everything will be alright. This is the joy in life that he talked about looking forward to. She is happy to give it to him. She wants it too.

* * *

 **Sorry. I know it was short, but there is more to come. For those of you who don't remember or know, Tomoyo is a junior while Youhei is a senior, so that is why she calls him her Senpai which means someone who is older. Thanks for reading. Comment and vote.**


	7. Graduation

**2 Months Later**

* * *

As time passed, graduation was upon the third years of Hikarizaka High. Everyone is nervous, excited, anxious, depressed, sad, but happy. Fuko Ibuki got released from the hospital, and, luckily, doesn't have to repeat her senior year (let's pretend she is a senior). Preperations for the ceremony are occuring in the school courtyard. Parent's, teacher's, and student's are all to be seated there with a podium in the front.

Tomoyo Sakagami, student council president, has to make a speech and announce the name's of each graduate before handing them their diploma. She is currently supervising the auditorium as students help carry chairs and equipment to the ceremony.

Everyone took their seat's as they listened to Tomoyo's speech about the next chapter of their live's. She started to individually call out each student name in alphabetical order.

"Kyou Fujibayashi."

"Ryou Fujibayashi."

"Nagisa Furukawa."

"Fuko Ibuki."

"Kotomi Ichinose."

"Yukine Miazawa."

"Rie Nishina."

"Tomoya Okazaki."

"Sugisaka."

"Youhei Sunohara."

Along with many more. Clap's and cheer's were heard all around, mostly from parent's and friend's. Some graduate's jumped in joy and screamed freedom while others cried sentimentally as they wish not to let go of Hikarizaka High, and of course, everyone threw there hat's. "Good Riddance" by Green Day played in the background as the principal finished with a closing speach.

Tomoyo tried to find her way out of the huge crowd. She was looking for her friend's as they must be just as eager to meet each other as she is. "Tomoyo! Over here!" Nagisa yelled. Right outside the gate of the school stood her friend's.

"Well as of now, we are no longer highschooler's. Hmph. Good riddance, right guys?" Okazaki declared happily. "I am going to miss this place." Ryou said. "So will I." Agree's Nagisa. "Hey now, we gotta move on to the next chapter guys, so quit being glum." Encouraged Kyou. "Yeah! I agree! We may get sentimental at times, but cheer up! We have officially earned our freedom and adulthood." Stated Kotomi.

"Yeah! Most of you still have college and stuff so I can drop you off when I become a taxi driver for a part time job!" Subohara beamed. Everyone was shocked. "So, you mean you figured out what to do even if you aren't going to college?" Asked Okazaki.

"Yep! You see, I have always wanted to be many things- a pilot! a teacher! a soccer player! All that, and a toilet." Said Sunohara, causing everyone to laugh. "And Tomoyo's boyfriend, right?" Teased Kyou. "WHAT?!" Screamed Sunohara.

"Oh come on. You don't have to hide it. It is obvious you two love each other." Said Kyou. She smirked as the two of them blushed. "I agree! You guys are cute together." Stated Nagisa. "Yeah!" Agreed Ryou and Kotomi. Okazaki just stood next to Kyou with a similar teasing smirk on his face thinking 'this is too much fun. I won't say anything for now.'

"Well, maybe we are dating!" Tomoyo suddenly stated, holding Sunohara's hand. "Wait, what? You mean, Operation "SunoGami" was a success?!" Kyou asked. "It sure was." Sunohara said.

"Enough about us. What should we do now?" Said Tomoyo. "How about we all party one last time in Sunohara's dorm? How 'bout it everyone?!" Okazaki shouted, making Youhei both sentimentally think about the party after the 3 on 3 basketball win but angry about his privacy being violated. "Yeah!" Everyone shouted in unison.

* * *

 **And the romance is declared! Sorry if there isn't much of it though. Thanks for reading. See ya in the next one.**


	8. Depart My Love

**Hi everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been eextremely busy recently because I started my junior year of highschool which is the most important year yet. When my winter break comes, I will rewatch Clannad to rekindle my love for the series and will continue to update this fanfiction quicker. I have also recently started to buy, collect, and read manga and (light) novels such as Another, The Devil Is A Part Timer, Uzumaki, Death Note, and Spice and Wolf. I am currently reading the volume 4 of Death Note which has 12 volumes total. It has kept me pretty busy.**

 **I have other news. I am going to start writing fanfiction related to my 3rd all time favorite anime and favorite mecha and war anime of all time- Code Geass. I will write multiple of those, so be sure to follow me and keep an eye out for a new story relevated Code Geass. It will take a while, but I will let my inner fan of an author out once I do start writing in due time.**

* * *

 **3 Days Later**

Sunohara was all packed up and ready to move as Misae lent him some money for an affordable apartment. He is starting to feel depressed as he will have to say goodbye to the very place where he and Okazaki always spent time together being extra goofy.

"Do you have everything?" Misae asked. "Yep. Ready to rock 'n roll. Yayyyyyyy." Sunohara stated with obvious sarcasm, feeling sad about saying goodbye. "Don't worry Sunohara. I won't let anyone else live in this room for the sake of your memories. I will lock it too. You should come back and visit once in a while." Misae encouraged.

"Ha. Don't worry. I will. I would never say goodbye forever. I love this town!" Sunohara beamed. "Yeah, that's more like it!" Misae said. "Well, see ya next time I'm around Misae." Sunohara stated. "Yeah, you bet." Misae said.

Outside waited the girl he loves. Tomoyo Sakagami. She is going to a college in Tokyo and won't be able to see her friends as often. How depressing. No matter what he tried to do, there is always something that tries to keep his happiness away from him. His Tomoyo.

"Well, this is it." Said Sunohara. Tomoyo nodded, trying to hold back tears. "Good bye for now, Tomoyo." Sunohara said. He got in his car and just as he was about to close the door, he heard Tomoyo yell "Youhei! Wait!"

He got back out of the car to see tears rolling down her face. He felt tears welling up in his own eyes. He ran towards her and embraced her. Damn, saying even a temporary good bye is hard.

"Youhei. Please. Just kiss me!" Tomoyo yelled. She smashed her lips against his and they made out for what felt like a few minutes. After air ran out, they pulled apart. "I love you." They both beamed.

This is what they wanted. They got it. Even if they are to say goodbye here forever or for a few days, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they are happy together. The distance between two heart's doesn't matter, for they grow more fond for each other while apart.

For now, Sunohara will have to work hard. He needs enough money so that he can rent an apartment- so that he can live with his Tomoyo, get married, and have something to look forward to in life.

Tomoyo Sunohara. It sounds right. It is what they both want and it won't be long before they can make it happen. This is the next chapter in life Youhei always talked about. Soon, he will have it.

* * *

 **So I am looking at the picture of this chapter on wattpad, and I remember Okazaki saying "Who the hell are you?" In Clannad After Story as a joke. Good times. Do you guys want me to add or change anything? Let me know. Comment and vote. I will write an epilogue. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
